


Live Forever

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Short One Shot, Sioux is punk in this, Suicide Attempt, falling for someone in one day idk, pamsioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: A punk girl goes to the park one day only to find a girl trying to commit suicide.Will she save her or not? Read to find out more.





	Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Deeper fic...yeah, I know! Anyway, it's inspired by and named after the song Live Forever by Oasis.

One day, on a bright sunny summer, a punk girl named Siouxsie Sioux was strolling down the park of Yorkshire in search of sentimental tokens. Because she had recently made a bet with her friends to find some, but it was all out of competitiveness. But instead, she found a girl, a blonde girl, hanging from a strong tree branch of a tree (at least, fifty-five feet above ground) and ready to take her own life.

This did not bond well with the rebel. So, Siouxsie dropped everything and walked over to the sad-depressive soul from above. Extending her arms out to save her from whatever it was she was going through, Sioux has long forgotten about sentimental tokens and focused on saving this poor girl’s life.

“Come on! You do not have to do this…just fall into my arms and-” Siouxsie was cut off by a crackled scream.

“Oh, shut up! Nobody cares; nobody loves me and my parents disown me! And I got dumped by some wanker, because he doesn’t love me anymore and then…a-and then, I lost focus on school…so, go away and let me leave this earth!” Siouxsie shook her head, walking closer to angle so that the girl could fall straight into her arms (just in case something goes wrong).

“No, no! You listen to me, alright?!? When you die it’s over! You’re not going to wake up; you’re not going to have an afterlife! Now, please, reach out for me and let me save you from this, because I certainly do care about you…and I love you…so, please! Please, don’t do this! I beg of you; don’t leave this earth and fall straight into my arms! Everything will be alright, afterwards…no more sorrow!” Siouxsie pleaded, nearly voice cracked because of how scared and emotional she was getting because she didn’t want her to die.

So, Sioux did what she can to talk her out of it. To snap her back to reality and make her realize that her life matters more than stupid setbacks for everyone of this world.

“Pfft, please! You don’t care or love me! In fact; you don’t even know me! We just met not too long ago and you’re going to act like you care about me all of a sudden?!? Please! Your talk is utter rubbish-” the blonde girl sneered, before taking a leap of faith.

Once she let go of her grip from the tree branch—causing it to shriek a little—she fell right into Siouxsie’s arms. Which made them groan in pain because of how hard the fall was and nearly crushed both of their bones in their bodies. But the girl successfully landed on her, just as planned.

Siouxsie coughed weakly, holding onto the girl as she felt herself being squashing into pieces but it was worth it. All worth it.

She saved her (someone’s) life.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl smiles, hazel eyes staring intensely at her baby-blue ones, and trapped Siouxsie against the grassy ground. Attempting to tell her off for saving her fucked up life.

“You know, you didn’t have to save me! You could’ve just kept walking or minded your own business…but you did anyway and defied my wishes of departure from this treacherous planet! So, I can only replay you by making you ‘mine’! The name’s Pam Hogg, by the way!” the blonde girl, whose name is Pam, leans forward until their lips were inches away from each other, ready to kiss but Siouxsie felt a blush across her cheeks. So, she was slightly nervous.

The punk girl didn’t know what to do, but she obliged and wrapped her arms around her waist. Bringing them closer, she kissed Pam’s lips softly and endured the first time. Sure, she has kissed boys before but she’s never kissed a girl (or even thought about kissing girls in the first place) so this was new for her.

But as they made out, the taste of Pam’s lips was like cyanide, a bittersweet one considering the suicide attempt earlier, but they snogged passionately for what seemed like eternity, until it was time to withdraw to stare at each other blankly with hinted smiles.

Both of their hearts beating fast, and they didn’t know what to say to each other.

Then suddenly, Pam breaks the silence with a weary mind (still love-dazed):

“I like you! I like you, a lot! So, what’s your name, darling?” she asked, caressing both side of her cheeks.

“My name’s Siouxsie…Siouxsie Sioux- and I like you a lot too! I love you!” Siouxsie smirked, before leaning forward to kiss again.

They continued to make out in the grass, but subsequently stop to get up and head to Siouxsie’s house (because her parents kicked her out for being punk and she had no choice but to get a job and provide for herself) for some advanced intimacy.

Maybe, this day wasn’t so bad after all.

Maybe, Siouxsie was meant to be out here for a reason; so, she that could save someone from suicide and eventually, spend the rest of her life with them. (Instead of pointless rivalry.)

But in the end; Siouxsie struck gold and found her future wife, that she’ll _live forever_ with.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written last year...but I can't remember the day and time...


End file.
